


Forgetting You

by adventureheart101



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Agumon and Meicoomon teasing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Sad, embarrassed Meiko, indications of a boner from Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureheart101/pseuds/adventureheart101
Summary: Taichi and Meiko have been a couple for a week now and they haven't been on there first date yet. Taichi wants to make there first date unforgettable. Will he able to make his first date perfect? Will his fears take the best of him?





	

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FANMADE STORY FOR MEICHI (TAICHIXMEIKO)**

There were many things that Taichi Yagami knew in the world that he was coexisting with. For starters he knew that there was life and death, and that it cant be avoided. He also knew that there needed to be a balance between work and play, even though sometimes he tended to sidetrack himself by playing a little to much with Agumon. But the one thing that Taichi just couldn't grasp was girls in general. The brunette never had a girlfriend until he laid eyes on Meiko, To be exact she was his first girlfriend and Taichi knew he didn't want to screw up their first date by slipping up their conversations with a dumb question that could bring tension between the to of them. At times he had dreams that Meiko broke up with him. Just thinking about it brought a sad aura to the brunettes face. There were times where he thought about the future and how it would be possible for Meiko to even forget him. Taichi was lying down against his bed staring up at the ceiling in which seemed like he could drift forever, that was until a orange dinosaur jumped on top of his stomach... startling the teen into a sitting position.

Agumon leaned closer to his partner and laughed

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue."

The brunette pulled Agumon closer to his chest and sighed.

"No thats not it."

Agumon slipped out of Taichi's arms and glanced at his human partner, trying to find any signs of what can help him find out what was wrong. But to the dinosaurs dismay he couldn't find any but instead started firing up any questions that could help him understand.

"Taichi, did you lose a soccer game?" Taichi chuckled lightly and shook his head "Agumon why are you asking me this?"

Agumon took a short breath and frowned

"I just want to know whats wrong Taichi? Is that so hard to ask."

Taichi smoothed the edges of his t-shirt and leaned closer to his partner Digimon.

"Why is it that I cant understand girls?"

Agumon chuckled and let out a laugh in which changed the dynamic of the atmosphere and smiled

"Really? the great Taichi Yagami cant understand girls?"

Taichi threw his top pillow at Agumon and pouted, looking down at his watch his eyes widen

"Im late! Meiko will be so mad!"

Quick to react the brunette jumped out of his bed quickly throwing some elegant clothing for there date and rushed downstairs to the front door to be greeted by a worried Meiko.

"Taichi?"

She said confused "Are you alright?"

Taichi sighed and ruffled the edges of his hair trying to keep his hair in one place and nodded at the beauty who stood before him. 'I cant screw this up' he thought to himself before reaching out to grab her hand in his. Meiko blushed lightly and giggled

"Your such a gentleman Taichi, I just love that about you."

Taichi blushed at that comment and nodded with a small "Thank you" escaping his lips.

The two of them both left the Yagami residence to their destination. Taichi just grinned at the thought of his girlfriend's reaction to where they were going. He decided to take Meiko to the beach. He kept daydreaming about there first kiss and how their would still be lingering sparks of anticipation and longing between each kiss. He couldn't take his eyes off of Meiko, her benign smile always left him in a daze and he couldn't help but wonder if Meiko herself was prepared for whatever will happen. As the two lovebirds were walking they noticed that the beach before them was empty, no one was there. Meiko twirling the ends of her black hair and looked for an answer in Taichi as to what they could do. Taichi grinned and ran forward keeping his grip on Meiko's hand.. She was startled at the impact but ended up laughing at how childlike her boyfriend was. Taichi yelped and shouted something Meiko couldn't quite grasp but laughed anyway with her lover. As the two of them reached the sand, Taichi decided to kick his shoes off and let his feet sink into the sand... just that feeling of the sand between his toes reminded him of a trip he took with his family in Kyoto. The smell of the ocean water flared his nostrils giving the brunette many nostalgic memories. Meiko chuckled at how easy going Taichi was and gently placed her shoes next to his. Even though She had been dating Taichi for a week she just couldn't bring herself out of her own comfort zone the way Taichi was able to. Meiko sighed and kneeled down next to brave leader, who was laying down against the sand gazing up at the sky, running her fingers throw his thick chocolate hair she smiled.

"Taichi."

Taichi who shut his eyes for a moment reopening them to see Meiko's smile.

"Yeah."

Meiko giggled and cupped the teens face with her small hands.

"How can you be so free spirited... I really envy you so much."

Taichi chuckled and used his free hand to stroke the sides of her cheeks

"I hate hiding myself behind a closed door I cant live my life if I cant ever be myself."

Meiko's eyes widen at his responce as if she found the answer to her own problem and leaned closer to him. Taichi grinned once more trying to change the atmosphere between them and quickly got back on to his feet startling Meiko from the sudden impact.

"Hey cheer up, we came here to enjoy ourselves remember?"

Meiko nodded and put on her best smile for her lover. She didn't want to make Taichi feel that there date was for nothing especially since he really worked hard on finding some time between them. Both of them tended to have very busy school schedules such as Taichi always being busy with soccer and herself with the school committee.

"Taichi!" a scratchy hoarse voice called startling the goggled headed teen.

Taichi turned to see Agumon who took before him with Meicoomon beside him. They both smiled widely in excitement and waved at there human partners. Meicoomon who carried a small brown picnic basket waved at Meiko and giggled

"Meiko, you forget to bring the picnic basket with you."

Meiko blushed a deep crimson and quickly grabbed the bag from her partner Digimon thanking her for saving the evening. Taichi sighed at Agumon raising an eyebrow in question of why he showed up. Agumon grinned and sank his toes in the heated sand.

"I wanted to eat with you Taichi!"

Taichi laughed and swopped his partner Digimon in his arms tickling him in amusement

"So you only came to eat huh?"

Agumon, who couldn't hold in his laughs tryed squirming away from him and whined.

"Im hungry Taichi!"

Taichi then dropped Agumon on to the sand and glanced at Meiko who was kneeling on her knees setting up all the food for everyone. Meicoomon looked at all the food in amazement. There was fresh cooked sushi in which stood before the furry Digimon alongside with curry, udon, and Japanese sweet which were Meicoomon's favorite. The nice part about all this was that Meiko made all the food so Meicoomon knew that she didn't need to worry about the food turning raw and such. Meicoomon smiled in excitement and sat around the food waiting for Agumon to join her. Agumon without no hesitations sat by Meicoomon, drooling over the many foods and smells that he had anticipated on having. Both Taichi and Meiko laughed at how the two small creatures have reacted and decided to sit alongside them. After the four of them ate the food that was made... Agumon and Meicoomon decided to play around in the water. While Taichi and Meiko sat down in the sand watching there Digimon splashing water at each other. Taichi at first couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Meicoomon never lost her chance to make Agumon wet but then his thoughts started getting to him and he lowered his head down staring at the sand.

'Meiko wouldn't leave me right?' He thought to himself as he looked at his girlfriend for a short second.

Meiko then turned to Taichi, concern filling every inch of her eye as she placed her hand on his shoulder snapping him away from his thought.

"Are you alright Taichi?"

Taichi smiled back at her and nodded

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Meiko kept her focus on him for a couple of moments until she looked back to Agumon and Meicoomon and laughed at the sight that was played in front of her. Agumon tackled Meicoomon pushing her into the water. Taichi stared at Meiko in which could be forever, just hearing her laugh brought a fuzzy feeling over him. He felt like he was in heaven every time she laughed. Meiko then turned back to Taichi and smiled, leaving the brunette in a daze. Taichi just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and be able to feel confident in calling her his. He wanted to kiss her right then and there without any care in the world. But fear was pulling him back from doing so, he felt that his emotions could get in the middle of a perfect date with Meiko and he sure didn't want to mess things up for the both of them. Meiko once more glanced back at Taichi with her black coated eyes searching for an answer in him that could help her understand what was really wrong with Taichi. She couldn't believe that he was alright especially if he himself had been throwing such signs for awhile now. Every-time Taichi said that he was alright, It left Meiko with more questions as to if he was hiding something from her or not. She wanted to know what was wrong with him... to be able to lift his spirits up and break down all that fears thats controlling him.

"Taichi, please tell me whats wrong."

Taichi snapped out of his daze and took a short breath

"I told you already nothings wrong."

Meiko frowned at his obvious answer and pulled the goggled headed teen closer to her, leaving little to no space between them. Taichi was taken a back at first but decided to let her in on whats wrong.

"I just have this lingering feeling that you might forget me in the future or even that we might not stay together. I wanted those thought to just shrug off and leave me but they keep coming back and I just don't know what to do."

Meiko at first searched his eyes for any lies that he could be hiding but couldn't find any. She then wrapped her arms around the taller figure and brought his face to her chest.

"Taichi, dont look to far into the future. I know for a fact that I love you with all my heart. I never doubted you for a second and I never will,"

Taichi placed his ear against her chest to hear her heartbeat thumping and beating loudly. He could tell that she was blushing and that she really did care about him. He just needed that assurance to help him eradicate his fears.

"Don't let your fears control you. Believe me I had my fears control me for most of my childhood. When I met you my fears melted and I finally understood what it was to be myself and to be brave. Don't hide yourself from the world.. You'll regret that and find yourself sear-"

Before Meiko could continue a pair of lips smashed into her. Meiko instantly forgetting what she was about to say drowned herself into the kiss in which she called heaven. Taichi wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was shocked that Taichi kissed her so suddenly but enjoyed the impact and the sparks. Both of there tongues were fighting for dominance, as there tongues did so Meiko moaned lightly and broke the kiss. Both of them panting and out of breath smiled at one another. Meiko felt her cheeks turning a dark shade of red. While Taichi tried to hide a small boner from his girlfriend.

Agumon and Meicoomon laughed at the two lovebirds and started making kissy faces to provoke the teens. Taichi and Meiko started chasing the two down the beach, laughing and tackling each other in the process. It was the first time in a long time where Taichi felt completely sure about something. At the end of the night the pair shared another intimate kiss, a kiss in which sent both of them over the moon and back.

**Thank you guys for reading this fan fiction! I know this pairing does need more love! I was sad in Meiko's character in Confession... really didn't feel that she lived up to her potential but happy that Toei started Meichi development! Hopefully her character gets better in the fourth movie with less crying and that Taichi actually starts to notice her more.**


End file.
